Walt Disney Pictures/Trailer Variants
Walt Disney Productions File:Disney3.png|''Fox and the Hound'' (1981) 1983–1998 vlcsnap-2013-12-07-22h00m24s181.png|''Cool Runnings'' (1993) 1985–2006 1985–1990, 1995, 1999, 2002 TBC1985.PNG|The Black Cauldron (1985) 101D19611985.PNG|101 Dalmatians (1961,1985 reissue) SWASD19371987.PNG|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937,1987 reissue) Toy Story (1995).jpg|Toy Story (1995) (VHS Trailer) WD Pictures.jpg|The Little Mermaid 2: Return To The Sea (1999) 1990–2006 Vlcsnap-2013-11-21-22h29m41s162.png|''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986, 1992 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-01-17-22h57m24s7.png|''Toy Story'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-12-20-16h58m24s95.png|''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-11-16-01h15m51s249.png|''Oliver & Company'' (1988, 1996 reissue) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Logo_(The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_Trailer_Variant).png|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-12-20-17h01m46s44.png|''101 Dalmatians'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-12-20-17h00m58s122.png|''Hercules'' (1997) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(Air_Bud_Trailer_Variant).png|''Air Bud'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-09-21-03h10m38s112.png|''Recess: School's Out'' (2001) Variations vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h38m53s90.png|''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) waltdisney_17.jpg|''Treasure Planet'' (2002) GW604H328GRAVE.jpg|''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) Screenshot_2015-08-12-14-09-34.png|''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003, A) simba.jpg|''Miracle'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-11-26-13h45m20s84.png|''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' (2006) 1995–2007 (Pixar Edition) vlcsnap-2012-10-17-10h55m44s56.png|''A Bug's Life'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-11-25-06h39m25s10.png|''A Bug's Life'' (1998, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-23-07h14m02s2.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-11-23-07h14m35s190.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999, A) sBMJFGFfOYwiusNhqQiL8g261105.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-11-29-04h27m48s124.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001, A) Snapshot - 3.png|''The Incredibles'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-11-25-05h06m20s216.png|''Cars'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-11-26-13h42m49s111.png|''Ratatouille'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-12-11-04h32m32s21.png|''Ratatouille'' (2007, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-06h55m32s197.png|''WALL-E'' (2008) 2000–2006 xUJi-yllJ5WXoJQNY3uysQ31174.jpg|Seen only on trailers Lilo & Stitch - Trailer.avi 000001680.jpg|''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) Thelionking2.jpg|''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-12-17-12h20m01s193.png|''The Wild'' (2006) Variations Atlantis:_The_Lost_Empire.png|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) (Final Trailer) Ezgif.com-gif-maker.gif|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) (Final Trailer, A) GW489H210.jpg|''Around the World in 80 Days'' (2004) waltdisney_23.jpg|''The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' (2004) 2006–present Walt Disney Pictures (2006–2012) Snapshot_-_6.png|''WALL-E'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-11-16-01h55m18s101.png|''Up'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-12-01-02h00m15s76.png|''G-Force'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-12-01-02h01m40s156.png|''Walt & El Grupo'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-11-16-01h57m49s71.png|''Toy Story 3'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-12-01-01h38m09s133.png|''Toy Story 3'' (2010, A) vlcsnap-2013-12-08-21h04m34s239.png|''Toy Story 3'' (2010, B) vlcsnap-2013-12-01-02h04m52s28.png|''Tangled'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-12-01-01h41m54s83.png|''Cars 2'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-12-01-01h47m03s83.png|''Brave'' (2012) Variations vlcsnap-2007-03-30-13h42m28s47.png|¨Meet the robinsons¨(2007) vlcsnap-2013-11-26-13h42m28s118.png|''Enchanted'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-11-26-13h42m33s198.png|''Enchanted'' (2007, A) vlcsnap-2013-12-08-21h09m10s177.png|''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-12-01-01h39m58s185.png|''Toy Story 3'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-12-01-02h02m18s32.png|''Tron: Legacy'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-12-01-02h04m04s58.png|''Tron: Legacy'' (2010, A) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-15h32m43s120.png|''Prom'' (2011) SCRAP.jpg|''Prom'' (2011) vlcsnap-2012-02-29-21h51m54s141.png|''Cars 2'' (Official LEGO, 2011) Disney (2007–present) Snapshot - 263.jpg|Trailer version vlcsnap-2013-12-08-21h06m32s130.png|''G-Force'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-12-08-21h07m17s76.png|''Ponyo'' (US, 2009) vlcsnap-2013-12-01-02h05m43s188.png|''The Secret World of Arrietty'' (US, 2012) vlcsnap-2013-12-01-01h48m50s143.png|''Brave'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-01-29-19h18m25s200.png|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-15h42m26s149.png|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-06h22m34s112.png|''Monsters University'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-01-01h37m16s36.png|''Monsters University'' (2013, A) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-16h43m44s20.png|''Frozen'' (2013) Frozen-japanese-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Frozen'' (2013, Japanese teaser trailer) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-15h24m40s5.png|''Saving Mr. Banks'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-16h43m34s174.png|''The Jungle Book'' (1967, 2014 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-16h43m54s117.png|''The Pirate Fairy'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-02-23-01h57m34s60.png|''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) milliondollararm.PNG|''Million Dollar Arm'' (2014) DisneyPlanesFireRescueTrailer.png|''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) alex.PNG|''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' (2014) big hero 6.PNG|''Big Hero 6'' (2014) disney ogo mo.png|''Inside Out'' (2015) DisneyLogoTGD.png|''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) zootopia.png|''Zootopia'' (2016) The jungle book disney logo.jpg|''The Jungle Book'' (2016) FindiingDory Trailer.png|''Finding Dory'' (2016) zootopia.png|''Moana'' (2016) (International Trailer #3) zootopia.png|''Cars 3'' (2017) Variations vlcsnap-2013-12-08-21h11m13s129.png|''Dumbo'' (1941, 2009 reissue) C1qqigWvT4ajEKvCoXauuw32747.jpg|''The Search for Santa Paws'' (2010) Muppets2011Trailer02-01.jpg|''The Muppets'' (2011, A) Muppets2011Trailer02-02.jpg|''The Muppets'' (2011, B) 4-htHDnr3HoztjINWou2fA1551020.jpg|''Treasure Buddies'' (2012) Screen Shot 2012-12-05 at 5.31.38 PM.png|''John Carter'' (2012) k9A3OTA4pvquuvpL8ighzQ50118.jpg|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (US, 2012) ClL5z3tGDtJLtWRqoROAuA17764.jpg|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (International, 2012) Post-17934-Disney-logo-emerald-city-gif-Zrk5.gif|''Oz the Great and Powerful'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-15h48m48s116.png|''The Lone Ranger'' (2013) Disney's_Planes_-_Trailer_2_-_YouTube.flv_000026735.jpg|''Planes'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-10-15-22h09m27s137.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989, 2013 reissue) GW518H232.jpg|''Frozen'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-02-23-01h58m54s94.png|''Frozen'' (2013, A) FrozenDisney2013.JPG|''Frozen'' (2013, B) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-16h43m18s9.png|''Mary Poppins'' (1964, 2013 reissue) MiHCY4BaAvjrqjrnTaR_8w497556.png|''Maleficent'' (2014) Disney logo 2.png|''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) Disney Logo, BIG HERO 6.png|''Big Hero 6'' (2014) intothewoods.PNG|''Into the Woods'' (2014) Disney 2016 (Zootopia Nick Wilde Smartphone).jpg|''Zootopia'' (2016) ATTLG Trailer.png|''Alice Through the Looking Glass'' (2016) Screenshot_2016-04-06-11-11-21.png|''The BFG'' (US, 2016) Disney-Moana-Castle-Logo.jpg|''Moana'' (2016) Disney-logo-frozen-castle.jpg|''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) In-Credit Variations Walt Disney Pictures (1985–2011) Disney '89.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) IMG_0592.JPG|Mulan (1998) Disney's Piglet's Big Movie - Early Logo.jpg|''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-12-17-12h19m49s115.png|''The Wild'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-12-17-12h18m47s14.png|''Cars'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-12-11-04h07m54s95.png|''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-12-01-02h03m18s119.png|''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) Disney (1987-present) Muppets2011Trailer02-12.jpg|''The Muppets'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-15h44m02s108.png|''Frankenweenie'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-15h42m36s16.png|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) vlcsnap-2014-02-23-03h25m37s154.png|''Frozen'' (2013) DisneyPresentsBigHero6Tariler.png|''Big Hero 6'' (2014) The Finest Hours.png|''The Finest Hours'' (2016) Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Burbank Category:1983 Category:1985 Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Disney